


through unopened windows (bound to my heart)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [10]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Here Tyler is. And here Josh is.





	through unopened windows (bound to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, kinda meant to hold everyone over until i get my next joshler work out. i lowkey love this one not gonna lie.

Here Josh was, tied to the bed.

And here Tyler was, vibrator in hand and three fingers deep in Josh’s ass. Tyler hadn’t said much - just listened to Josh’s whimpers and whines and moans as the wand was pressed to the tip of his cock and the tips of his fingers rubbed and massaged Josh’s prostate.

But, as soon as the pleasure began, it ended. Tyler would wait until Joshua was pressing his hips up needily, _so close,_ before taking everything away. He would cry then, pressing his hips back down onto Tyler’s fingers and fucking _whining_ as he didn’t get anything.

Josh sweared he fucking _hated_ Tyler Robert Joseph, hated his boyfriend because they’d done this process at least 7 times and Joshua needed to cum. Quite frankly Josh thinks this is Tyler’s way of saying “get fucked.” Josh’s wrists were actually bleeding, the rope he was tied with burning against his skin with every tug and he can only hope to god he doesn’t get an infection because how is he supposed to explain _that_ to a doctor?

So here Tyler is, pressing his fingers against Josh’s prostate again and allowing his boyfriend’s cock to come back in contact with the vibrator. And here Josh is, crying and rocking his hips and begging to cum. Tyler just leans down and presses an opened mouth kiss to Josh’s thigh, thrusting his fingers up harder and watching as Josh gasps and his toes curl.

“Tyler, Tyler, Tyler,” Josh repeated his boyfriend’s name like a prayer, over and over - although he could think of exactly 29 different ways to kill Tyler and bury his body. He could barely see, his vision blurry from tears and the overwhelming sense of pleasure rolling through his muscles.

And here Josh was, throat burning from crying and whining and thighs shaking with the ongoing pressure that was rebuilding in his stomach.

Josh’s fingers curled, his eyes rolled back and then there was nothing. Here Tyler was, a smirk rising on his face as he flicked off the vibrator and left Josh without friction.

Josh was so fucked.  
Not literally, but you get the point.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @banditojishua


End file.
